Isn't she lovely?
by shinsprings
Summary: Masa kecil memang menyenangkan, apa lagi jika ditambah dengan alunan musik dari merdunya sebuah harmonica kecil yang akan membawa kebahagiaan dalam kehidupannya sampai ia berkeluarga nanti.


Summary: Masa kecil memang menyenangkan, apa lagi jika ditambah dengan alunan musik dari merdunya sebuah harmonica kecil yang akan membawa kebahagiaan dalam kehidupannya sampai ia berkeluarga nanti.

**WARNING: AU, OOC, TYPO, SLIGHT SONGFIC, NOT FULL ROMANCE-but I will try to make romance- DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

DISCLAIMER: MASASHI KISHIMOTO AND STEVIE WONDER(isn't she lovely).

Happy reading^^

.

.

.

Sebuah padang rumput memang paling asik di gunakan untuk sekedar beristirahat dan menatap awan putih serta langit biru. Mencari kehidupan di atas sana seakan kita bisa terbang dan membuka pintu surga yang terkunci saat itu.

Naruto, anak kecil berumur 6 tahun merasakan semilir angin menerpa permukaan wajahnya yang dihiasi dengan 3 garis di pipinya.

Naruto kini seorang diri. Padahal dengan jelas banyak anak-anak yang seumurannya bergembira, bermain dengan leluasa, tertawa bahagia sambil sesekali menendang-nendang bak pasir pada temannya yang lain.

Naruto sama sekali tak tertarik bermain hari ini, ia ingin pulang ke rumah tetapi kaki ini membawanya menuju perbukitan luas dengan bunga matahari dan rumput hijau yang tumbuh liar dimana-mana. "Ah nyamannya tiduran disini dari pada di kamar." Gumannya pelan saat menjatuhkan badannya di rerumputan hijau tersebut.

Ia merogoh mengambil sesuatu kedalam sela-sela celana pendek orangenya, mengambil sebuah alat musik kecil bernama harmonica dan memainkannya perlahan.

Suara merdu terdengar di alunan harmonica Naruto, "hei aku tau lagu itu,"

Naruto tersentak saat seorang gadis kecil yang –sepertinya- seumuran dengannya berteriak di atasnya. "Aku tau lagu itu." Ucapnya sekali lagi. Naruto mengangkat tubuhnya, menjajarkan dengan gadis yang mulai duduk di sampingnya.

"Kau tau apa dattebayo?" Naruto mengerutkan kening dan menatapnya heran.

"Ah haruskah aku mengatakannya berkali-kali?" gadis kecil itu memanyunkan bibir kecilnya, berpura-pura marah pada Naruto.

Naruto menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal, ia sedikit cangguh dengan gadis ini.

"Aku akan menyanyikannya!" Ucap gadis kecil itu mantap, "dan aku mau kau memainkan musik itu lagi." Senyuman terlukis di bibir mungilnya, Naruto mengangkat bahunya tak peduli dan memainkan harmonicanya atas perintah gadis itu.

Senandung intro di mulai, gadis itu memainkan jari-jari kecilnya yang lentik sembari bersenandung kecil.

"Isn't she lovely."

"Isn't she wonderful."

"Isn't she precious."

"Less than one minute old, I never thought trought love we'd be…"

Naruto sedikit terkejut, walau bisa dikaraterkan gadis kecil tetapi ia memiliki suara yang indah. Lagu yang ia nyanyikan begitu bagus walau bahasa yang digunakan bukan bahasa jepang. Gadis itu tersenyum puas, "bagaiman~ aku bisa kan." Naruto menggaruk pipinya yang memerah dan mengangguk pelan.

"Su-suara mu bagus dattebayo." Ucapnya pelan, bisa di bilang Naruto sedikit berbisik.

"Oh ya? Arigatou, Kaa-chan yang mengajarkannya padaku,"

Naruto mulai tertarik pada gadis kecil ini, ia pun mulai menanya-nanyakan arti sebenarnya dari lagu tersebut. "Haha jadi kau tak mengerti arti lagu itu?" Gadis itu tertawa lepas.

"Aku masih kecil dattebayo! Umurku baru 6 tahun dan aku juga tak tau karena aku mempelajarinya dari buku lagu Tou-chan," Naruto merasa malu karena di tertawakan oleh seorang perempuan, tapi di balik semua itu ia terlihat senang karena gadis itu tertawa lepas seperti tak ada beban saja.

"Baiklah-baik akan ku beri tau besok, sekarang aku harus pulang. Tou-chan dan Kaa-chan pasti mecariku,"

Naruto menghela nafas berat, sejujurnya ia tak mau berpisah dari gadis ini tetapi ia benar juga hari sudah semakin sore, langit pun sudah berubah warna menjadi orange kekuning-kuningan.

"Baiklah kita bertemu besok, sampai jumpa… hei siapa namamu?"

Gadis itu menoleh cepat sebelum berlari menuju rumahnya, "namaku Sakura… Haruno Sakura."

"Senang berkenalan denganmu, namaku Naruto… Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto melambaikan tangannya sebelum akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk kembali juga ke rumah kesayangannya.

* * *

"Aku pulang~" Naruto berlari kecil menuju ruang keluarga.

"Ah Naru-chan, kemarilah." Seorang dewasa dengan rambut merah mawar memanggilnya untuk sekedar mencium kening putra satu-satunya itu.

"Kaa-chan Tou-chan aku bertemu seseorang," ucap Naruto menggebu-gebu, "ia anak perempuan yang aneh."

"Benarkah? Ceritakan pada Tou-chan dan Kaa-chan sayang." Ucap Minato sembari menyuruh anaknya untuk duduk di atas sofa bersamanya.

Naruto menceritakan semua dari dia tertidur di sebuah kebun bunga sampai ia kembali berlari kerumahnya. Sesekali Kushina dan Minato tertawa saat mendengar Naruto berkata, "Sakura-chan sangat cantik dattebayo." Semburat merah muncul saat Kushina menggodanya.

"Ah Kaa-chan Tou-chan! Jangan menggodaku dattebayo," yang di panggil hanya tersenyum mendengar protesan Naruto sesudah akhirnya mereka melanjutkan aktivitas mereka kembali sebelum makan malam tiba.

~0~

Naruto memainkan rumput hijau yang ia tiduri saat ini, sesekali mencabutnya dan menerbangkannya dengan sekali hembusan. Ia sengaja datang lebih awal karena ia memang sudah tidak sabar bertemu Sakura, gadis manis dengan rambut merah muda dan bando merah yang menghiasi rambut indahnya. _Ah memikirkannya saja sudah bikin malu._

Tak lupa juga dengan alat musik kecil yang ia selipkan di saku jaket tak berlengannya itu.

"Naruto,"

Naruto mendongak cepat, ah Sakura-chan.

Naruto nyengir menatap Sakura dan mempersilahkan duduk tepat di sampingnya. Saat ini hanya suara burung berkicau saja yang terdengar tak ada obrolan sepertinya, mereka diam begitu saja. Sakura yang-mungkin- tak ingin ada kesunyian di antara mereka akhirnya membuka suara.

"Naruto, diam saja apa kau sakit?"

Naruto menggeleng cepat, tidak ia hanya malu.

"Mau tau tidak artinya?" Sakura mengerutkan keningnya tanda tak mengerti tingkah Naruto.

Naruto mengangguk mantap, menatap Sakura dengan memohon. "Sakura-chan akan memberi taunya kan?"

Sakura tersenyum cerah dengan rona tipis dipipinya, "tentu." Seyuman kembali terukir di bibir mungil mereka berdua.

"Kaa-chan berkata lagu itu sama saja memuji seorang wanita."

Naruto menaikkan alis tak mengerti. Melihatnya Sakura hanya terkikik pelan. "Kau pasti tak mengerti, Tou-chan ku campuran Inggris-Jepang dan aku di ajari bahasanya jadi aku mengerti walau tak tau intinya."

Pantas saja Sakura bisa menyanyikannya dengan lancar dan benar, Naruto mengangguk mengerti saat Sakura menjelaskan kembali.

Naruto benar-benar menikmati suara dan senyuman Sakura, hatinya mendesir begitu saja saat suara Sakura seakan-akan menari-nari dengan riangnya di telinga.

"Bukankah itu romantis, aku ingin seperti Kaa-chan nanti."

Sakura merebahkan dirinya di rumput-rumput hijau, menggapai-gapai langit seakan ingin membawa pulang salah satu anggota langit di atas. Naruto hanya tersenyum lembut walau Sakura terlihat cerdas, tapi ia memiliki sisi manis juga.

Naruto mengeluarkan alat musiknya yang sedari tadi ia diamkan disaku bajunya. Dengan perlahan suara terdengar senada dengan hasil tiupan Naruto. Ia memejamkan mata sesaat menikmati sentuhan halus dipipinya.

Sakura tak tinggal diam, ia menikmati musik itu sesekali ikut bernyanyi. Rasanya bebannya hilang jika suasana seperti ini.

"Sakura-chan."

"Mm?"

Naruto menghentikan alunan musiknya dan menggenggam tangan Sakura lembut. "Apa Sakura ingin seperti mereka?" Naruto ikut merebahkan badannya tanpa melepas genggaman tangannya.

"Mereka siapa?" Sakura menghapakan badannya pada Naruto, menatap mata birunya dengan lembut.

Naruto terkekeh pelan, "tentu saja Kaa-chan mu,"

"Tentu saja, ia terlihat sangat cantik dan begitu dicintai Tou-chan. Aku ingin sekali Naruto."

Naruto hanya tersenyum mendengar jawaban Sakura.

"Kalau begitu, lakukanlah denganku."

* * *

Naruto menyandarkan punggungnya pada sofa empuk di ruang keluarganya. Suara angin malam terdengar jelas dilubang angin ruangan itu. Naruto tersenyum singkat memejamkan matanya.

Ia memang lelah, tapi mengingat masa kecil dulu memang menyenangkan. Benarkan? Sampai sekarang lagu itu masih tertempel jelas di saraf-saraf otaknya seakan tak akan ada yang bisa menggantikannya.

Gadis kecil itu juga membuat semuanya menjadi terlihat begitu sempurna. Masih teringat dengan jelas bagaimana wajahnya, senyumannya, matanya, rambutnya, bahkan semburat tipis di wajah manisnya.

"Naruto,"

Seseorang muncul dari pintu dapur dengan senyumannya menghampiri Naruto. Ia mengecup pipi Naruto sekilas sebelum ikut merebahkan dirinya di sofa empuk itu.

"sedang apa?"

Naruto mengelus rambut panjangnya sesekali memegangi perut sang istri yang mulai membesar. Usianya sudah mencapai 7 bulan.

"Menurutmu?"

"Memikirkan bayi kita?"

"Sepertinya,"

Sakura semakin mendekatkan dirinya pada Naruto. Musim dingin seperti ini seharusnya ia sudah memasukkan dirinya pada kotatsu, tapi karena makan malam sudah selesai semuanya sudah dirapikan jadi ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi.

Naruto yang menyadari kulit-kulit Sakura yang mulai mendingin mempererat pelukannya, mencium bibir ranumnya seakan memberikan sentuhan hangat, Membiarkan kepala Sakura bersender dibahunya.

"Apa kau merindukan lagu itu Naruto?"

"Ya..."

Sakura memaikan jari-jari besar Naruto.

"Isn't my wife lovely."

"Isn't my angel wonderful."

"Isn't my family precious."

Suara berat Naruto membuat Sakura nyaman. Saat Naruto menyenyuh perutnya, mecium ubun-ubunnya, merasakan aroma lemon dari badannya. Tiba-tiba suara alunan itu seakan-akan menari-nari di telinganya, dulu saat menikah lagu ini memang dinyanyikan hanya saja sedikit ditambah dengan drum dan piano.

Seperti bisa membaca pikiran, Naruto memainkan harmonicanya. Sampai sekarang alat musik kecil itu masih terlihat masih tersentak namun ia senang.

Alunan terus terdengar begitu nyaman di dengar sampai tiba-tiba sebuah tendangan kecil mengganggu kegiatan orang tuanya. Naruto tersenyum menciumi perut Sakura, "hei apakah malaikatku ini ingin segera keluar dari sana?"

Sakura tertawa kecil. Ya inilah dia Naruto, suaminya yang konyol dan bertanggung jawab. Sakura mencintainya. Tingkahnya sama saat ia memberi tahu bahwa dirinya positif hamil, dengan cepat Naruto malah mengajaknya berdansa(1)

"Aku mencintai keluarga kecilku, Sakura-chan."

Sakura tersenyum, melingkarkan tangannya ke sekeliling leher Naruto, "ya aku juga."

.

.

.

***OWARI***

(1): baca fic KEJUTAN UNTUKMU!

Author's diary:

Hai akhirnya setelah sekian lama~ diriku bisa kembali menulis cerita singkat. Saya memang sedang liburan sekolah, menunggu hasil kelulusan saya dan saya pengangguran selama 1 bulan lebih. Tapi pengagguran itulah yang membuat saya malas akan melanjutkan cerita-cerita ini-_- jujur dengan pengangguran inilah pekerjaan saya semakin banyak! Dan juga tekanan batin saat memikirkan bagaimana hasil ujianku, bagaimana masa depanku? Tidakkkkk~

Sebelumnya terima kasih untuk mbaku **Elven lady** karena membantuku untuk mengoreksi typo yang ada di cerita ini, banyak pelajaran yang saya ambil :3 dan para readers karena sudah pernah dan mereview cerita-cerita saya yang saya buat karena dengan reviewan kalian lah peningkatan dan keinginannya untuk menulis cerita menjadi bertambah.

Lagu ini sebenarnya bertanya pada pendengar *cahilah* untuk berpendapat, misalnya: isn't she lovely(bukankah dia cantik?) jadi maksudnya seperti itu x3

Cukup sini dulu diary saya, salam: Lee Dong Jae

* * *

"Naruto..."

"Mm?"

Sakura menunduk menatap tangan Naruto yang terus menerus memegang perutnya, "aku sudah periksa dokter,"

Naruto tetap diam menunggu Sakura melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Kata Tsunade-san dia perempuan." Sakura menyunggingkan senyumannya, ah mau perempuan atau laki-laki yang penting adalah itu pemberian yang sangat berharga bagi Sakura.

Naruto tak kalah untuk ikut tersenyum mendengar ucapan istrinya, kebahagiaannya sama sekali tak bisa ia lukis atau lisankan sekarang.

"Dan juga, mereka kembar!"

Naruto memeluk Sakura erat, begitu erat. "Kita memiliki dua malaikat kembar, bukankah itu bagus?"


End file.
